All of Me
by mayprincess
Summary: Mostly NH...how I envisioned their first time. COMPLETED for now anyway
1. Default Chapter

This story is set pretty much where we are after "I Shall Believe". This part takes place a few days after that story. In the next chapter, there will be a flashback to explain what is going on in this chapter.  
  
Please feel free to comment and tell me what you really think. I'm a huge fan of constructive criticism, and this being my first time around, I suspect there is a lot I need to improve upon.  
  
Anyhoo, no need to delay anymore with non-OTH stuff.  
  
Title: All of Me (named after Evanescence's song which will appear eventually)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well, except for a cute pair of socks with penguins on them, but that is besides the point.  
  
Rating: R...eventually. You have been warned. Note: This story has already been completed and posted at another One Tree Hill Fanfiction Board. If you're really motivated, you could try to find it –or- you can email me for the link (  
  
Chapter One:  
  
"Hurricane Ivan is ripping its way up the Carolina shores," the television blared on its up-to-date report on the current weather disaster. "Residents are advised to seek shelter."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nathan continued his run through the familiar streets of Tree Hill. The rain pounded against him. His clothes were soaked completely through, but he didn't care. For years, he had darted through these well-worn paths with his father, and the stream of water from the sky was no harsher than most of what his father had been drilling into him since as long as he could remember. The sweeping winds chilled his drenched frame to the bone ignoring his presence as they continued their destructive course. By the time he was numb, the winds picked up, whirling around him and finally begging him for attention. He was reminded of his mother. Regardless of all of her noble attempts in the past handful of months, he couldn't forgive her of neglecting him for so many years. And now that she wanted him, he was numb. He couldn't decide. He wouldn't decide between two houses of abandon.  
  
This was stupid. He knew that for sure. There was a hurricane raging through Tree Hill and the surrounding area, and here he was. Running. Running like the child he was and probably always would be. On the superficial level, he was running away from the choices he needed to make. He was looking for a distraction in the midst of Scott-imposed turmoil. It wasn't working.  
  
He didn't know where he was going – well that was lie. He knew exactly where his feet were taking him – to the only place he ever wanted to be. Towards the only beautiful distraction in his life. She was his refuge. She was his shelter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dan's SUV swerved across the lanes of Main Street. The winds were too strong to continue driving. He needed to stop and luckily he had reached his destination. It was the only place he could think of.  
  
As he dashed to the door dodging debris of the storm, he felt relief when he saw some lights still on in the small building. Someone was there. Someone could help him. He must have been desperate to come here, he thought as he gripped the door handle and pulled. It was locked. Of course it's locked, he thought. She's a smart woman. She would be prepared. She was always prepared. He sneered to himself, except perhaps when it counted the most.  
  
He pounded on the door, hoping against hope that someone could discern his fist's sound from the downpour beating against the glass surface.  
  
Her head peered around the corner. Her eyes locked onto someone – his details blurred by the ruthless climate outside. She moved slowly across the floor and jiggled the lock. Her arm rushed him in, sealing the door behind him.  
  
"Dan?" she wondered aloud not bothering to conceal the shock. Her gentle eyes searched over him for an answer.  
  
"Karen," he said, his mouth forming the word more naturally than he would have liked, "is Nathan here?" 


	2. Chapter Two Part I

Chapter Two: [placed before the storm hits, before Chapter One]  
  
Part I  
  
"We're in for stormy weather as the threat of Hurricane Ivan is swiftly becoming a reality."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I had a dream about you last night," Nathan said, casually draping his arm across the top of locker.  
  
"Oh really," Haley smirked as she continued rummaging in her locker. She looked up into his bright blue eyes and couldn't help but smile. The previous week had been the first rough patch in their relationship, and she still wasn't completely happy with Nathan Scott at the moment, but he had really pulled through for her when it counted. She couldn't deny that he cared deeply for her regardless of their start, and the wicked glint in his eyes right now suggested that he thought of her in other ways as well. "Do I want to know about this dream?" she asked, trying hard to eye him suspiciously, but failing miserably as she stifled a giggle. The truth was she loved that he wanted her. She loved the way he would look at her sometimes when he didn't know she was aware. No one had ever looked at her in that light. It was intoxicating. The feelings it evoked were almost tangible, and she couldn't help but want to reach out and embrace them...or him.  
  
"Well," he grinned sinfully, "let's just say it wasn't for the kiddies." His eyes danced over her mouth for a brief second before he leaned his head down for a quick peck. She smiled, trying hard to rip herself away from his presence. After all, she still needed to get ready for the school day. She needed to find her stupid World Lit book in her locker because she knew it wasn't at home. She had been running late today, forgoing the usual AM study session with Nathan to help Karen with Lucas. He was up and walking, albeit at a slow, injured snail pace, but it was nice to see him getting back to normal – whatever that was at the moment anyway.  
  
She turned her body back towards the locker; silently cursing whatever locker god ate her book. She heard Nathan sigh. "It was a weird dream actually," he said after a moment. "You were in a house made of paper. I was trying to get to you, but I kept getting knocked down by the wind." He looked down seemingly contemplating the meaning of it all. Then, he nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe, I just heard the radio reports while I was dreaming. All this Hurricane Ivan stuff kinda came outta nowhere, huh?"  
  
Finally giving up and hoping that she could just share the text in class, Haley turned to him. "Yeah, I know. Sophisticated weather reporting systems, my ass. Meteorologists don't know storms are coming until they actually start causing damage." She began to walk to homeroom, pulling him with her.  
  
He followed her without question, like he always did. The bell rang signifying five minutes until the start of the school day. He groaned, "Well, if you ask me, what good is a hurricane if we still need to come to school?" She chuckled at his logic. He really was fast becoming the most adorable person she knew.  
  
"I hope it's not too bad out that they have to cancel school," she said as a sobering thought went through he head. "I'm going to be all alone tonight once I get off my shift."  
  
"Huh?" Nathan questioned.  
  
"My parents left last night to go to a business school ceremony for my brother. It was really important to him. Some big college honor," she responded as she waved her hand around in the air.  
  
"So you were alone in your house last night and you didn't tell me?" he raised an accusing eyebrow at her.  
  
"Well," she said, looking at the floor as they approached her homeroom class together, hand in hand, "we're still not 100% Nathan. I didn't think..."  
  
"I understand," he cut her off, hurt and understanding lacing his voice. He let go of her hand. "It's ok." He took a step back into the hallway. "I'll see you in fifth, k?"  
  
"Yeah," she almost whispered as he headed down the hall. It was true. They weren't 100%, but that wasn't the real reason, she thought. She didn't like to admit it but she was scared. She knew that if Nathan came over to her empty house, things might progress. At this point, she wasn't sure if she could stop that from happening – if she wanted to stop it really. When they were alone, in that way, he was exhilarating. He brought every nerve and sense to life. But was she ready? She was still so young, and they hadn't been dating all that long, and what if...  
  
"Ms. James. Will you be joining us?" Mr. Peppard snipped from the front of the class. He was clearly annoyed. And now she was embarrassed, her ear tips turning pink as she made her way to her seat. It doesn't matter anyway, she told herself as she sat down in the hard desk chair, tonight I'll catch up on my work. All by myself. 


	3. Chapter Two Part II

Chapter Two: [placed before the storm hits, before Chapter One]  
  
Part II  
  
"Gale forces are predicted to reach record highs this evening. But that's seems to be all the radar is telling us for now."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ She stood there like a promise amidst the paper window frame, the roof and shutters fluttering gently around her from the ridiculous wind. But that didn't make sense, he thought to himself shaking his head. It should be blowing away. A house of cards couldn't withstand this. How did her home make it? She smiled apologetically towards him, tugging gently at her lower lip in that way that was distinctly hers, and he promptly forgot about logic. Reason had no place here, he thought as he moved towards her papyrus tower.  
  
But the storm fuming around them would not let up, and his body was forced to the ground by a howling cry. He felt the voice travel through his chest pushing him closer to the pavement beneath him. It was muddled and undistinguishable. He had the faint notion that he should care what it was telling him or who it was that the voice belonged too, but to be honest, he didn't need to know. It was painful, and he had had enough of that. He just wanted to be in the safe house before him; protected by whatever charms she possessed to keep it together.  
  
He stood up, resolve firmly in place and trudged forward. The voice grew and called the winds and rains to gather around him and buckle at his knees. He could almost recognize the sound now. It was so familiar. It was like...  
  
A ring of a bell. Nathan's head jolted forward as he woke from the reoccurring dream. He gathered his books and shuffled out of his last class thanking his teacher's obliviousness for not getting into trouble for his little nap. He had mentioned the dream in passing this morning, but truth be told, it had been plaguing his thoughts for days. Regardless of the fact that its symbolism was practically hitting him over the head, it always stuck with him. There was something...textured about it – whatever that meant. Everything in his life was falling apart, well except for Haley he smiled to himself. It was a close call, but he was not going to let his tendency to screw things up work its way into this relationship. He wasn't like that anymore. He wasn't sorry. For so long, that was how he "fixed" everything – a temporary salve of apology and regret. But he realized sorry was never good enough. He needed to own his actions and take responsibility for them. His choices determined who he was, and he wanted to be better.  
  
He had seen Haley in fifth period. They studied the latest set of geometric theorems. She was calm and patient and beautiful. Like always. The slight discomfort he had felt earlier that day when she had mentioned them not being "100%" had dissipated within moments of talking to her. During the tutor session, he was tempted to ask if that was really the reason she had neglected to mention her parents' absence, but he left it alone. If she wanted him to know something, she would let him in. He trusted her judgment better than his own anyway.  
  
And now he was headed home since all after-school activities including basketball were canceled due to inclement weather. He snickered at the word home. Home was where the heart was, right? And right now, the Scott household was severely lacking in that category. Yelling, yes. Threats of legal action, for sure. But Love was playing the silent partner in the deal. Maybe she would speak up eventually. But Nathan didn't see that coming anytime soon as he was greeted by the raised voices of his mom and dad screaming in the entranceway. 


	4. Chapter Two Part III

Chapter Two: [placed before the storm hits, before Chapter One]  
  
Part III  
  
"We're having a hard time tracking this one. It seems as if the storm is having a difficult time choosing its direction as it blasts up the Atlantic."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You're not pressuring me into leaving, Deb. It's not happening," Dan's voice boomed through the hallway as she walked away, more so in an effort to keep from throwing something at his head. Deborah Scott was a lot of things – but violent was not something she ever wished to associate with herself. Nevertheless, raw temper was beginning to bubble up inside of her. What was wrong with this man? And what was wrong with her for staying with him for so long?  
  
"I'll do whatever I damn well please, Dan," she stated as calmly as possible turning to look at the man who changed her life is so many ways. "And I advise that you get the hell out of my house before I lose my temper," she seethed.  
  
He laughed, "Your house?" Smirked is perhaps the better word. The cocky bastard. He was showing no sign of fear towards her but she knew he was scared. He was scared to lose the shaky foundation that this house and marriage were built upon. But it was over. They was nothing left to say. He hurt her son. He hurt her. And he hurt himself. Three tremendous reasons for her to make him go.  
  
"Deb, this is not how this going to play out," he sneered. Apparently, he still had something left to say.  
  
"Ha. Right. Trying to control this situation like you attempt to control everything else," she yelled, finally losing her composure. It was like butting her head up against a wall with him. "You don't have the power in this situation, so you can just screw yourself!"  
  
Just then, her beautiful son walked in. His backpack slouched on one shoulder. His keys dangling from the lanyard he was swinging around. His eyes darkened under the dim lighting of the entranceway as he surveyed the situation.  
  
"Home. Sweet home, right?" he shrugged trying to walk past them towards his room.  
  
"Not so fast, Nathan," Dan stopped him with a firm pat to his shoulder. "We need to talk," he said eyeing Deb. Oh god, she thought. More harassing of her son. Just what they all needed at the moment, she told herself sarcastically.  
  
Nathan paused, appearing to study the climate of the room. He sighed in resignation. She took it as a sign of weakness on her part. Her son knew that his father would "talk" to him and she had no strength to stop him.  
  
"Son, you need to decide," he said glowering at her with his cruel eyes. She shuddered in reaction, cursing herself for her many weaknesses. "Your mother is forcing the issue of separation on this family. And unfortunately, that means you have a decision to make."  
  
"Not now Dad," Nathan said pleading with his mom to fix this. But there was no fix. Dan was right. Nathan had a decision to make. Deb just hoped he would make the right one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dan was sick of this. He was not the bad guy, although perhaps it would be easier to paint it that way. He looked at Nathan – the boy he was so proud of even if he didn't always show it. He wanted him to be the best. There was nothing wrong with that. Nathan would thank him for it down the road. Dan was confident of that.  
  
"Nathan, you don't have to decide anything right now just because your father is a jerk," Deb said more to him than Nathan.  
  
"You're such a saint, Deb," he said redirecting his attention. "You such a good mother," the sarcasm dripping with each word.  
  
He could hear the hurricane winds begin outside. The soft rainfall of earlier was thickening with each blow they threw at one another. He only had one final crack, and now seemed appropriate if he wanted to seal the deal with his son. "She's such a good mother, Nathan," he said still looking at Deb's alarmed eyes, "that she tried to leave us a few summers back."  
  
Deb gasped in response. His new approach was obviously working, he told himself before going on. "We tried to keep the ugly truth from you, Nathan," he said glancing at his son with a look of faux regret. "I tried to keep this family together because I love you all so much. But you need to know this now that your mother is determined to rip us apart." The lights flashed ominously but stayed strong as the weather outside and in grew with intensity. "She was with another man, and I forgave her. She wanted to leave this family that I built to be with him. And when it all fell apart, she came crawling back," his disparaging tone took on a whole new level. "It's always been me and you, Nathan. You know I'll never leave you."  
  
"It's not like that," Deb pleaded in Nathan's direction. That's it, beg you whore, Dan thought coldly. "Damn it Dan, tell him what really happened," she looked to him but he wouldn't give her an inch. She turned back to Nathan. "I would never leave you honey., especially not with him," she spoke quietly gesturing towards Dan.  
  
"With me?" Dan hollowed. "You're the one who did wrong!"  
  
"Shut up!" Deb cried back. "Just shut up Dan and leave!"  
  
"You know what? This is bullshit!" Nathan finally screamed interrupting the enraged dialogue between his parents. "I'm not a trophy dad," he spit towards his father. "And I'm not a charity case," he directed towards his mother. The winds picked up outside, the rain pulverizing the naked ground. He threw his backpack across the room, really catching Dan's attention. "I hate you both!" he roared, resentment filling his eyes. "Fight over that new piece meat while I'm out."  
  
Nathan charged out the front door, waking the portraits on the wall with the resounding slam of wood against metal lock. His anger and frustration vibrating through the room like shockwaves. The lights flickered with one last hope – shadows dancing across Deb and Dan's unpromising faces. And then it was dark in the Scott house. 


	5. Chapter Three

Chapter 3 [takes place just after Chapter 1]:  
  
"Batten down the hatches, kids. We're in for a long night."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She should have stayed at Karen's, she sighed to herself as she lit yet another candle in her room. The power had been out for about an hour now, and the looming sky outside only added trepidation to the darkness. Why aren't my parents here? the little Haley within her squeaked with fear in her voice. They had left a message earlier profusely apologizing for their absence and begging her to stay inside all night. She heard what she hoped was a branch bang against her window. Right, like she was going to go out in that!  
  
Against her better judgment, she walked towards the window. She felt a strange compulsion to look outside. Perhaps it was the sadist in her who always stopped (for a very small moment, anyway) to glance upon car crashes. Or maybe it was the change in the winds. Something was different outside, and she wanted, no scratch that, needed to see what it was.  
  
Another branch flew by, and Haley drew in a sharp breath. Her eyes traveled the landscape outside and settled on a dark figure beyond her house. She should have been scared, but there was nothing menacing about it. The figure was familiar. The shoulders sloped at an angle she knew from touch. The eyes, although she couldn't quite see them, were searching. She was sure of it. They were always searching. For love. For reassurance. For some peace in his chaotic life. Nathan.  
  
He stood amidst the chaos raging outside. His unyielding frame almost daring the flying debris of trees, mud, and, was that a mailbox? Before she even knew what she was doing, her legs swiftly took her downstairs and out the door. She pulled at her sweater, trying to keep warm amongst the strong gusts of rain. It was futile, though. She was soaked within seconds. She wished she cared, but the only thing she was concerned for was the person in front of her.  
  
"Nathan?" His eyes locked with hers. Something, was it confusion, filling the liquid pools. She heard him mumble something that was promptly carried away with the wind. "Nathan," she cried grabbing his hand, "we need to go inside." 


	6. Chapter Four

Chapter 4:  
  
He stood there – the rain beating down on his shoulders, dirt washing over him like the filth of loathing in his family. This was his dream. Her house standing strong in front of him. The blustery weather snaking around his frame, holding him down. He was planted to the spot, waiting. Waiting for her regretful smile to emerge from the window.  
  
And then it did. Just like a miracle, he thought. Just as though he willed it to happen. Her eyes searched around and dropped on him. Her lips arched slightly upward – he was sure she didn't even realize how kind her face always appeared. And then her face fell and she disappeared like a wisp of smoke. What had just happened? Was he still dreaming? No, he thought, it couldn't be a dream. She never left in his dream. She never left.  
  
And she hadn't here, either. She emerged from the door, grasping her sweater around her. She ran towards him frantically, worry etched into every feature of her beautiful face.  
  
"Nathan?" she asked without really asking a question. His eyes locked into hers. She had come to him. That was different. That was Haley.  
  
"You're better than the dream," he muttered.  
  
She shook her head, not understanding or perhaps not even hearing. "Nathan, we need to go inside." She grabbed his hand and he followed her. Like he always did. Without question. 


	7. Chapter Five

Chapter 5:  
  
Karen sat on the floor in the back of the kitchen. She quietly wondered why on earth she had decided to stay at the café and do inventory. She had only been back now for less than a week, and all the commotion with Lucas had really thrown her for a loop. Now that he was fine, or at least recovering, she wanted to get her life back together. Going to the café to get acclimated to the changes seemed like a good idea at the time. After all, Lucas was with Peyton and Brooke in Charlotte for his physical therapy. The girls had offered to take him so that Karen could take a break, and Lucas wouldn't let her say no. They had left earlier today, before the storm. When the storm touched down near Tree Hill, Karen had made the three promise to stay in Charlotte overnight. It didn't seem like the most responsible act to let her 16-year-old son spend the night with two beautiful young women, but that seemed a lot better than another car accident. She winced at the thought.  
  
Karen's attention was drawn away from the inventory sheet when she heard a loud bang against the front door. She stood up, stretching her legs, and gazed around the corner of the counter. Someone was at the door, but she couldn't tell quite who it was. She moved slowly towards the outline, opening the door and rushing the person inside.  
  
He was wet, dripping all over the freshly mopped floor. He was also unexpected. "Dan?" she motioned, completely shocked? What was he doing here?  
  
"Karen, is Nathan here?" he demanded clearly tried and agitated from the stormy weather.  
  
Her confusion grew. "Nathan?" Why would Nathan be here? she wondered. "No, Dan. It's just me."  
  
His face shifted for a moment – a strand of pure anxiety wrapping around him and then disappearing from his resolve. "Dan, what's going on?" she finally mustered, still off kilter from his unexplained presence.  
  
He sighed. "Deb and I were fighting. Nathan ran out and now we can't find him." She was surprised by his frank honesty, but then again, Dan was never one to mince words.  
  
She ran the situation over in her mind. She would be frantic right now if she were either Dan or Deb. "Did you try Haley's number?" she finally said after processing the options. "From what I've seen in the past week, those two are very close."  
  
"I tried that an hour ago, but there was no answer."  
  
"Oh, well, she was probably just getting home from her shift. I sent her home early," she offered.  
  
"We tried his friends. And then Deb thought to call the café because Haley was working, but the phone lines were knocked out by that point."  
  
"So, you decided to go out in gale-force winds on the off chance that he was here." It was a statement. Not an accusation. Not a derogative question. She understood. She would do the same for Lucas in a heartbeat. And no matter how heartless Dan came off to be so often, she knew better. He loved Nathan. That part of the whole messed-up circumstance always made sense to her.  
  
"It's obvious you really care about him, Dan," she put forward, trying to calm some of his paternal nerves. "It's nice to see this side of you."  
  
She smiled warmly towards him as the winds howled outside.  
  
"He's my son," he stated simply. His face clouded over with familiarity. She didn't understand his reaction. But then again, she was used to that. 


	8. Chapter Six

Chapter 6  
  
Haley and Nathan rushed into the front door together, slamming it behind them. The sound of dripping water echoed through the dark entryway. "Let's go upstairs," she said motioning upward with the hand they shared. "That's where all of the candles are lit." She started towards the staircase as he wondered how on earth he could be in such a negative mindset right now that he didn't have a suggestive comment to offer about that. They were going up to her romantically lit bedroom, and he had nothing. Yet another reason to hate his parents right now, he groaned.   
  
"Nathan, sit down," she said signally towards the bed. "I'll go get some towels." She began to walk into the dark hallway, stripping her sweater off in the process and depositing it on the ground. He chuckled lightly. "What?" she asked looking down at the pile of wet wool. She smiled slightly and responded, "I'll pick it up…eventually." She flittered off towards the linen closet in the hallway.  
  
She was so cute, he thought as he wandered over to her bed. He decided he couldn't sit on it though. Too much in his life was destroyed. He wasn't going to start sullying her stuff too.   
  
She walked back in carrying four big fluffy towels. "I'll trade you a towel for an explanation," she said daggling one towel out in the air.  
  
"I'm a Scott. Do I need an explanation?" he quipped.   
  
"Nathan," she said dropping the towels, concern lining her voice, "what's going on?"  
  
He looked down; water still clinging to every part of him like the desperate storm that just wouldn't go away. The cold gusts' cries still audible from within Haley's walls. "I had to leave," he breathed. "They were screaming and yelling so loud and they wanted me to choose. But they weren't even listening," he sighed, looking back up at her. She was slowly absorbing his words. She was listening. "They weren't listening," he refocused. "Not to me or each other. And god, Haley, everything is so bad. Everything sucks so much right now. Everything but you." It was the truest thing he had said all night. Her lips curved upwards, just for a moment. She tilted her head and waited, so patiently. "So I ran out, and this is where I came," he finished, "just like last time." He could tell his voice was waning, about to break from the intense emotions. "Everything is falling apart."   
  
She closed the distance between them in a heartbeat. Her arms circling around his waist. Her small form molding into his. Their soaked, battered, and beaten bodies relaxing against each other. "It'll get better." It was an awkward response. A verbal filler intended for no other purpose but to carry a hopeful sentiment in a hopeless situation.   
  
"No. No, it won't Haley," he sighed. He knew why, he was just having difficulty putting it into words. "It won't because…" He stopped and pulled slightly away from her to search her eyes for judgment or ridicule. What he was about to say seemed insane, and he couldn't make it through if she wasn't unconditional with her feelings. She gazed back with confusion, no judgment, with patience, no ridicule. "It's because I won't let it," he said slowly, the words finally registering in his mind. "I'm going to pick my dad, Haley," he exhaled, "and I don't know why. It's like he has this hold on me that I can't break," He pulled her in close again, tears shining in his eyes. "I'll break my mother's heart just so I won't disappoint him. I'll break myself," his voice faltering over the words like a harsh pill, "just to…just to what? Make him happy?" he asked fear and doubt swimming in his tone? "What is it? Why do I do this to myself? Why do I keep knocking myself down?"  
  


*****************  
I'm so tired of being here_  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Cause you presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_  
******************

  
He was shaking now. Even Haley's warmth wasn't enough to put the shuddering to rest. "I wish he would just go – just disappear -- because I can't leave him," he whispered into the slow air. A thought washed over him, trying its best to blow him down. The voice, in his dream, it was so familiar. It was familiar because it was his own. He was holding himself down.   
  
He was forcing his body to the ground.  
  
However, standing here in the dimly lit room, flooded with emotion and wetness, with Haley in his arms, he was still upright.


	9. Chapter Seven

**Hey – I'd really like to thank everyone who has provided me feedback either through the reviews or through e-mail.  It really means a lot to me that you would take the time to comment.  You're awesome!  With that said, I forgot to mention that in the last chapter I used lyrics from Evanescence's _My Immortal_.  The song is where I stole my title from, and it's also how I kinda created the story.  The lyrics will pop up throughout the rest of the story.**

**Chapter 7:**

"He's my son."  Dan flinched at the familiarity of those words, remembering the last time he uttered them in the hospital hallway.  And now he worried about another son.  "I have to go," he said realizing Nathan was still out there.  He moved to the door just as a giant street sign smashed into the brick façade of the building.

"No," Karen erupted.  "You'll be no help to anyone out there," she said gesturing to the rapid tempest roaring outside.  "I'm sure Nathan is with Haley.  We need to just stick tight where we are."

"No!" his voice boomed.  "You don't understand."  And then it hit him.  She did understand.  Less than a week ago, she had to sit helplessly by her son unsure of his condition.  He sighed, moving towards the counter and taking a seat.  Not admitting that she was correct, but acknowledging their shared pain. 

She sat down next to him, the awkward tension never letting up. They stayed there, silent, for what seemed like forever, until Karen finally talked. "It must be hard for him," she spoke softly, like she always had.  She looked down seemingly pondering the impossible situation. Somehow, she knew that they had asked Nathan to choose. "It must be hard," she repeated. "Our choices define us, Dan." She paused finding the words. "And he's so young…" She trailed off.  "Too young to decide sometime that huge." She looked back up, straight into his eyes, the double meaning unmistakably clear.  

She was such a gentle creature, he thought staring back at her, an indignant look surely plastered to his face for no real reason.  Even when she referenced a huge failure in his life, she dulled the edges.  Made it seem like age and circumstance instead of character and foolishness had their hands in his ultimate letdown.  He could feel his features soften in the presence of her warmth.  He could remember why he had loved her so much so long ago.  

"It's all falling apart," he breathed, his stern composure finding comfort and tenderness in the wake of her words.  "I'm not strong enough."  He never looked away. He was afraid to really, afraid he really would fall apart.  When had he become so weak, he wondered. 

**************************

_these wounds won't seem to heal_

_this pain is just too real_

_there's just too much that time cannot erase_

**************************__

Or maybe it was just that he was never strong.  He was always racked with guilt and shame, pain and anguish.  The wounds inflicted by his father never had time to heal because he was too busy etching new scars into him own skin.  He lost his father.  He lost basketball.  He lost Deb.  He was losing Nathan. And he had lost Karen – the one person who had really loved him and not just the shell of man he had become. 

**Comments? Suggestions?  Don't hesitate to review.  I'm a feedback whore ****J******


	10. Chapter Eight

**Chapter 8:**

Nathan shook in her arms, his cold, damp body wavering against her. "I wish he would just go – just disappear," he muttered into her hair, "because I can't leave him." Her heart broke at every word, at every syllable that got stuck in his throat as it tried to worm its way out.  She pulled gently away from his embrace, never letting going, but surveying his features.  He was still completely soaked.  His Nike jersey clung to his shoulders and chest.  Little droplets of water and dirt spiked his hair.  And his eyes were welled up with pain and disappointment.  His pain was so physical and substantial, and she wished with everything in her that she could just absorb it like the liquid rain running down his face. She reached for his cheek, her finger landing on a raindrop and blocking its path.  

If only it would be that easy to fix him, she thought to herself.  She had never met anyone like him before.  The pain was so real it surrounded him.  Sure, she had known people prone to hurt.  Luke, for instance – but Luke's pain was enclosed by so much love.  Karen, Keith, and herself would never let it get out of control.  But Nathan…but Nathan, she sighed, it hurt her to see him ache with no safety net, no back-up support.  It hurt so much she felt like she couldn't breath.  It had gotten completely out of control for him, and now she understood that she would be that net for him.  He would fall and she would catch him. 

_*******************_

_when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held you hand through all of these years_

_*******************_

She gently moved him onto her bed.  He sat on the edge, his head still reaching about the same level as her standing one.  God, he's so tall, she thought, slightly distracted.  Pulling her mind back together, she realized that he was still shivering.  The clanging waters and winds had torn through parts of his shirt and his skin was covered in goosebumps.  She wanted to take care of him.  She knew what she needed to do and she didn't hesitate as she reached for the bottom of his jersey.  

She pulled the drenched fabric over his head, to his surprised eyes.  After dropping the shirt, her fingers traced back down the line of muscles on his chest.  A faint voice in her head told her that she should reach for one of the abandoned towels on the ground, but for the life of her, she could not remove her fingers from his chest.  In her whole life, she had never expected Nathan Scott to be the one on her bed, to be the one that she would… consider. But now, as he sat on the edge of her comforter, confusion blanketing his features as she drunkenly laced her nails down his midsection, she couldn't picture anyone else.  

He needed her.  But as much as he needed her, she needed him.  He always spoke about how she changed him. What was always let unsaid was how much he had changed her.  She was no longer on the sidelines of life.  She finally had someone to hold onto – someone who would hold back onto her.  

Forcibly, she removed her hands from his skin, taking a step back.  She silently scoffed at how afraid she was earlier that day.  She was scared that she would go too far with Nathan because it was too soon, too real, too unexpected.  They hadn't been together long enough, she had thought. But, she recognized, it wasn't about time or place.  It wasn't about age either.  It was about the person.  It was about knowing that it was right.  

She boldly reached for the hem of her own shirt, tugging it over her head.  She stepped back into the crook of his legs, her hand reaching for his cheek.  She wanted him.  She wanted him to forgo all the shit he was going through just for tonight.  She wanted to feel him under her, over her.  She wanted his warm mouth to take her along with him.  

She looked at him, her eyes determined as she leaned in for kiss. He groaned under her as her tongue slipped gently into his mouth.  The kiss deepened as she tried to make him understand what she wanted.  Coming to life, his hands winded down the back of her skin steadying on the small of her back.  He jerked her closer to him. She moaned as she lost balance, tumbling on top of him. 

This felt so good, she thought as his hands played with her exposed midriff, sending a quaking feeling to her core as his fingers dipped lower towards her waist.  His mouth was now nipping at her chin, slowly trailing down the exposed skin of her neck that he could reach from below her.  She was ready to explode, and she knew she still wanted more.  She reached for his belt, snaking her fingers under the loop. He wrenched himself away, looking up at her with a mixture of shock and tentativeness.  

"Haley?" he whispered, the question ladled with meaning.  But his hesitance only spurred her attack as she unloosened the belt, her eyes never once leaving his.

She was doing this.  Not because the time was right.  Not because the situation was right.  But because it was all right.

Nathan was right.

She lowered her head once again to taste his lips.  Her hands still steady at work on his belt.  The winds outside whipped against her window, warning of destruction and dismay.  She didn't worry.  Frankly, she didn't even notice.  Her mind couldn't linger on everything being ripped apart when so much was coming together inside.

_*******************_

_you still have_

_all of me_

_*******************_

**Want more?  Just review –or- you can email me for the whole story.**


	11. Chapter Nine

**Chapter 9**

"I'm not strong enough," Dan spoke with an intensity that was all his own.  It was familiar, as if his deep penetrating look belonged in a chest she had locked away and tried to forget. Karen could remember a time when he would look to her for support, look to her for answers, really.  But that was back when he was her world and she would do anything to help him.

_******************_

_you used to captivate me_

_by your resonating life_

_******************_

There was still a part of Danny in him.  She could tell from his voice, his demeanor, his everything. Uncharacteristically, she groped for the words as his concentrated glare bore down on her, searching. For what, she wondered briefly.

And then the familiarity of that intense look took on a new face. Lucas.  The look of simple need and redemption he would so often sport when the topic of his "father" was broached; the searching expression that encased his features begging her for answers to an impossible question. Why had he not chosen them?

_******************_

_now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_******************_

It was Dan's, she realized.  The look – it was a look of pain and daring patented by his father.  He caused it in so many ways – genetically, causally, emotionally.  Her face hardened slightly at the hurt she felt for her son.  It was hard to support the man before her knowing all of his transgressions.  It was difficult to admit that she still wanted what was best for him, even after all these years and misgivings. It felt like a betrayal to the one person that was her world.

She finally looked down at her hands, away from Dan's stare.  "You might not believe this," she breathed, "but I wish I could help you, Dan."  It was a forced confession; true nonetheless.  "But these faults," she continued, "these mistakes you've made and are still making," she drew the words out for every ounce of their meaning, "you need to reconcile them with Nathan, with Deb."  She looked back up into his profound watch. "With yourself."

It wasn't much, but it was all she had to offer to the broken man before him.

~~~~~~~

Deb stood alone in her fortress of a house.  She would say home, but she wasn't quite sure if the Scott residence qualified for that title.  It was still dark, except for a few candles she scattered through the dining room.  She sat at her end of the table, looking around at all she had to offer for her years in Tree Hill.  The pictures of Nathan littered the walls and mantles.  She smiled briefly.  He was enough.  He was enough to tie her to these roots.  That was never a question no matter how Dan tried to twist the truths.  

Dan.  She sighed, standing up and approaching a picture of the two of them.  She reached for it, taking it down from the wall.  He had been a fantasy back in her college years, or perhaps year would be a more accurate description.  He was beautiful and full of life.  Full of a lot of things, she smirked, but she couldn't forget how charming he had been that first day they met on campus.  He smiled and she forgot how nervous she was to be away from everything and everyone she was used to.  There was still some of that charm left in him, she observed still holding onto the picture. Maybe, she smiled slightly, maybe they could work it out.  Maybe they had a chance.

_******************_

_your face it haunts_

_my once pleasant dreams_

_your voice it chased away_

_all the sanity in me_

_******************_

The whisper of a thought floated away, out towards the still raging storm.  There was no way it would survive.  

There was no chance, she told herself, feeling the fury bubble back up inside of her.  Nathan was too important for her to gamble with chance.  She laid the photo forcibly to rest facedown on the mantle.

_******************_

_these wounds won't seem to heal_

_this pain is just too real_

_there's just too much that time cannot erase_

_******************_

Years of abuse could not be forgotten.  Years of letting it happen would not be repeated, she convinced herself.  She summoned all of the strength within her to hold steadfast in her conviction. She just hoped that it wasn't too late.


	12. Chapter Ten

Before we get to the chapter, I'd like to say something -- to everyone who has emailed me or responded to this story, I have been so touched by your words. You guys are amazingly encouraging. I've already thanked the email people, now I'd like to thank those that have reviewed:

lysser8312 -- Thank you so much for your consistent positive response. I always get a smile to my face when I see you reviewed my story :)

__

lovenathan24 -- I hope you're still enjoying it! Thank you for reviewing.

__

barbra -- I'm thrilled to see your comments. :)

__

Kenora Hazel Saul -- I hope as the story unfolds, you still want to know more :)

__

OTHlover 04 -- Thank you for your consistently motivating remarks!

__

MizzLafferty135 -- Wow! I tend to be very lazy reviewing as well, so I understand your "terribly lazy" comment ;) Although, that really does make it big honor that you responded...especially given what you said. I don't know if I agree -- but I was touched by your words nonetheless. You rock :)

__

ILoveNathan1090 -- I love Nathan too :) Not only do I love you name, I always love that you reviewed. Thanks :)

__

Apolla-J -- You said, "This story should have SO many more reviews, because it's awesome!" :sniff,sniff, tears of joy: That is such an amazing compliment!

__

canadian-chick879 -- Hopefully, this update will satiate some of that need. Thanks for the enthusiasm directed towards my story :)

Hmm...now let the games begin. This was a fun part to write. After you finish, if you have a chance, respond. I always love to see the reactions to this part.

Chapter 10  
  
Nathan was floored. They had made-out before. But groping in the dark, kissing fiercely between study sessions, and participating in much over-the-clothes fun in between periods at school had not prepared him for the Haley on top of him. Clothing had been lost to the floor before. Parts had been touched, kissed even, but it was only a hint of what was going on now. She had stripped her shirt off right before, moving quickly between his legs to his capture his mouth. He groaned at her unexpected tongue as it laced over his lips and into his mouth. She was determined, that was for sure, but for what?   
  
At the moment, he didn't much care. He couldn't care as his hands took over, grazing down her back seductively. He couldn't think of anything but her small, warm body grinding against him. Lacking any inhibition, he tugged her towards him, selfish for the feel of her skin entirely flush against him. A striking sound escaped her lips as she lost her balance, her hair, still wet, cascading around his face as they continued at their hurried pace. He was faintly aware of the bed beneath him and the candles surrounding them. If he had time to think between the fervent kissing and exploring, he would have commented on how perfect the scenario really was. But, he reflected, anywhere with her would have been perfect. She was perfect.  
  
His body ached for hers, as it always did. He held back, trying to restrain himself. He tried sticking to just her mouth, her lips, her skin, her neck, he thought as he nibbled at her ear. However, he began to question that choice as he felt her hands rip furiously at his belt.   
  
Wait, what was she doing? He awoke from his drunken daze, pulling away from her with every ounce of strength in his 16-year old male body. "Haley?" he asked, searching her eyes for an explanation.   
  
And she answered him. Wordlessly. Her eyes never left his, desire and wanting evident in her resolute face. He could feel her fingers trace the outline of his belt buckle as she calmly worked at unhooking it. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her. She was doing this. She wanted to do this.  
  
The excitement in his body spiked further to attention. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her. He never thought that would be possible. She moved towards him slowly, closing the space between them. Her inexperience at unhooking another person's belt was clear seeing as she was still fidgeting with it. She quietly kissed him, smiling into his lips when she finally yanked the leather out of the jean loops.   
  
He smiled too. She was so amazing. So incredible. And for some reason, she liked him. She cared for him enough to give of herself in so many ways – reasonably, emotionally, and now physically. His arms twisted around her, protecting her. He would never let anything happen to her. He would never hurt her. He would never let his blemished life taint her. With each kiss they shared, with each new touch, with each new sensation, he promised her something new.  


*****************  
_when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of fears_  
*****************

  
Taking his time, he flipped her over, gently moving up to the top of the bed. Their pants lost somewhere in between the process. His hand dropped below her waist, making savory noises fly from her lips as her hips bucked upward in pleasure. He was going to do this right, he told himself. He would take his time. He wouldn't rush to the good part, because with her, it was all good.   
  
She reached for his hips, dragging them down over her own. Oh god, he thought, trying desperately to suppress the urge to take her right there. This had to slow down. She had to slow down. In an effort to distract her frenzied drive, he dipped his head to her neck. His lips blazing a trail down her skin, settling at the crook of her neck. He lightly tugged at her shoulder with his teeth as his mouth continued to explore downward. As he traveled towards her breast, he felt her body stiffen.  
  
"Nathan," she exhaled, her voice husky and drained, "I'm scared."  
  
Her words were simple. They were barely a whisper, but they sent jolts through him. Big warning signs that said "STOP!"   
  
"It's ok," he snapped, yanking his hand away from her lower half, pulling his mouth off of her warm, flawless chest. "We'll stop." He was panicked now, afraid he had pushed her too far. Afraid he had hurt her unknowingly. He could do that. That's what he did. He hurt everything in his path.  
  
"No," the word exploded from her lips. She beamed up at him, forgiving him of his misunderstanding. "That's not what I meant." One finger traced his confused brow, softening the line as it drew down towards his chin. "I just…" She lured him back down to her as she sought out the words. "This is right," she said leaning her forehead on his. Then why had she stopped, he wondered. "It's just that this is my first time."   
  
He knew that. "I know," he spoke lightly, soothingly. He didn't want to push. He would only take what she would willingly give.  
  
"I want you know everything. I want you know how I'm feeling," she said, her eyes sparkling in the dim of candlelight. "I'm scared and I'm excited. And," she continued blushing insanely, "whatever you were just doing with your hand was amazing." She laughed reassuringly.   
  
He kissed her then, not because he wanted to, but because he needed to. She moaned under him. "I feel the same way." His words came in heavy pieces, broken by necessity and craving – he couldn't articulate the whole sentence without feeling her writhe beneath him, without taking short vacations on her body.  
  
"I want this," she declared purely, basically, and he complied. He removed the rest of her clothes at a delayed pace, drinking in her form, stopping here and there to taste and listen to her staggered breath. She moved slightly towards her nightstand, almost knocking down a candle as she reached for something. And when he saw what it was, he was pleasantly surprised. She was prepared. A part of her must have already planned this to be with him. He was proud that he was good enough; good enough to be with her.  
  
The thought lingered for a moment until he felt her tongue begin to explore his mouth again. He reached for the contents of her hand, the air between them alive with anticipation. And when they were finally ready, both of them, their bodies warmed up, their hearts primed for an explosion, he grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers slowly and sensitively. Meaningfully.  


*****************  
_and I held your hand through all of these years_  
*****************

  
The winds outside crashed against the window, signifying destruction and disarray. But he didn't even notice. After all, his mind couldn't linger on things being ripped apart when his whole world was coming together inside.  
  
*****************

__

you still have  
all of me  
*****************

****

P.S. Lyrics are, of course, still from My Immortal by Evanescence. 

P.P.S. This fic is up for the Reader's Choice award for the Tangled Web Awards. Here's the link . Go and check it out if you get a chance. (Personally, I voted for Mara's _When Two Worlds Collide_, because it's utterly fantastic.) Just thought I would spread the word. 


	13. Chapter Eleven

**Hey guys Again, I'm so, so, so sorry for the delay. This part is a Dan chapter, so I apologize for no N/H but the next chapter will be Nathan and Haley-centric. It will also be my last chapter.**

**  
I hope you enjoy this section. Dan is such an interesting character to me. He's tragic. He's bogged down by his own flaws. Sometimes I really empathize for his character because I feel like he's stuck in a shell that just won't break regardless of his intentions. Of course, at other times, I just want to rip his spleen out in frustration but you get my point.  
  
Anyhoo, here's the latest. **

  
**Chapter 11**  
  
  
_It appears as though Ivan has left our radar systems for the Tree Hill surrounding area._  
*******************

  
The lights flickered above in renewed life, signifying power for the fresh day. Uneasily, Dan forced his eyes open, all the time wondering when he would feel fresh, when he would get a chance to wash clean all of his stains. He felt a familiar pressure resting lightly on his shoulder. Karen. They had fallen asleep on the café's sofa still drenched in the damp awkwardness of the evening. They had made great pains to keep each inch separate, but sleep plays tricks on deceit. He hadn't wanted to be isolated last night, and Slumber made it possible to feel the soothing presence that Karen always provided. It's funny how rest serves as a buffer for discomfort, he thought to himself as he tried to make himself stand up. He couldn't. He couldn't leave this safe place. He had been honest last night. Open. Open to his faults. Open to a fix. When he left this protected space, would he still be unguarded, sincere?   
  
He doubted it. The toxins that ran fluidly through him would fight to the surface once again. He would become Dan Scott. Father. Husband. Jackass.   
  
*******************

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_   
*******************

  
He looked down at Karen's peaceful head, her dark hair lying in chunks shielding her closed eyes. He had lived in Tree Hill practically his whole life. He saw her come and go. Scurry around in her languid pace. Be patiently annoyed at the world as a whole. She was a contradiction, especially dozing here, beneath _his_ shoulder for support. He had tried not to notice her, but how could anyone fulfill that large order? She was light in the darkness. She was reason in ignorance. She was a sage amongst fools. She was remarkable, impossible not to see. He had abandoned her, in every way that counts, but she still lived within him in the recesses of his mind. She had set up camp in an alcove of his heart long ago and she would never leave.  
  
But she _was_ gone, he sighed. Last night was just a glimmer of the past. She wasn't his crutch anymore. He had fallen from lack of support long ago. Granted, he had kicked that support out himself, but he still had the bruises to prove her absence.   
  
He removed himself gently from her sleeping form, placing a couch pillow under her head for support. He needed to leave. This wasn't good for him. The past wasn't worth reliving, he told himself. He looked outside, the streets covered in disaster. Street signs littered the pavement. Great oak trees were broken at the roots. Windows were axed apart by the night's treacherous winds. That was where he belonged. In the rubble. In the mess. At least he wasn't the cause of this one, he thought bitterly as he scribbled a message on the back of scrap piece of paper he had rummaged from his wallet.   
  
He left it lying on the counter, scrawled in messy black ink, _"For whatever it's worth, thank you."_  
  
As he was about to put his wallet back into his pocket, he stopped to trace the outline of a happy family. It was his favorite photo. They were all smiling, drunk on the little joy they had somehow found. Deb's gorgeous face radiated outward from the worn-out photo paper. Nathan's relaxed stance was unusual but comforting. They had been content, if only for that moment.  
  


*******************  
_but though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_  
*******************

  
He left the café defiantly, desperately trying to shed his loneliness like a new skin. It wouldn't happen. That's not how it worked. You had to live in the skin you created.   
  
Resigned, he grabbed his cell phone, checking his history for an unfamiliar number. Dialing as he moved towards his car, he was surprised when such a gentle voice answered. Taken aback at how recognizable it was – how friendly and memorable it was, he snapped, "Haley?" 

Recovering a little, he continued, "Is Nathan there?"  
  
  



	14. Chapter Twelve

Chapter 12  
  
It was quiet in James home. It was calm as the sun trickled in through the window blinds, and usually, Haley felt uneasy with the calmness – growing up in a large family made the still eerie and unwelcome. Haley was the youngest, so naturally noise had ushered her into life. Without it, the silence pierced her eardrums. The alarm it sounded warned of distress or panic. Like when Kenzie, her older sister, was rushed to the hospital with a ruptured appendix. Or when her father lost his job, and everyone was too afraid to cry because they needed to be stoic for the family.  
  
She was starting to get used to the quiet. With everyone gone, the absence of pleasant family chaos was growing. But she never enjoyed it.  
  
Not until now. Lying on her bed, curled towards her and under her, was a sleeping boy. Nathan. His regularly creased brow was smooth with serenity. He was relaxed, his arm draped lightly over her still bare stomach. And a slight smile touched the corners of his lips.  
  
Maybe he was dreaming, she thought happily running her finger down his forearm. Maybe he was painting an image right now in his mind. If he was, she mused, it appeared to be a good one. As she brought her hand up to his face to trace the soft contour of his mouth, she decided that she wanted to know exactly what he was thinking. What made that slyly content grin grace his gorgeous face? But she couldn't wake him.  
  
What had happened last night...it was exactly how she wanted it to play out. She felt wanted. She felt loved. She felt safe. It had been all on her own terms. And god, Nathan had been so wonderfully gentle. He had taken care of her. He had found peace in her.  
  
She was glad – glad for his moment of rest.  
  
And with that revelation, just like irony, she heard the phone ring.  
  
She tried to sound angry as she answered the phone, irritated at the disturbance, but she couldn't muster the negativity with Nathan's peaceful form so close. "Hello?" she asked softly, trying to preserve the moment.  
  
"Haley?" a voice barked over the line. "Is Nathan there?"  
  
"Mr. Scott," she whispered as though the name was a pebble poised to ripple the current waters. Maybe if she threw it softly enough, it wouldn't cause a disturbance. "Yeah, he's here," she said hesitantly.  
  
There was a pause. Awkward. Impatient. Clumsy, even. As if the great Dan Scott needed time to search for the words. "Is he alright?" he finally croaked, his voice honest and full of reserved emotion.  
  
She looked over at Nathan, still snug and covered by unawareness. She couldn't help but smile. "He's fine," she said, the grin spreading across her face evident even over the phone line.  
  
"That's good." Click. He abruptly hung up. Not one for the small talk, she quietly chuckled to herself, shamefully thankful for the lost of Dan's presence.  
  
"I'm fine, huh?" posed a husky, sleep-encrusted voice from within the covers. His body slide suggestively towards hers, pulling her closer in the process. He nipped at her neck for a moment and then settled with her body flush against his.  
  
His cocky, lopsided grin drove her crazy – it made her insides ache. Even in the morning, his hair mussed and the blues of his eyes barely noticeable from the early squint, he was magnificent. He was fine. There was no contending that.  
  
"Actually, I was just talking about another man in my bed," she quipped with a wicked gleam in her eye. "What was his name?" she asked slowly, looking upwards in fake contemplation. "Ted? Tom? Theo? It was something with a 'T', I swear," she said suppressing a giggle at the brief look of annoyance in his face.  
  
He growled, biting her shoulder in the process. "That's...not...funny," he said kissing his way back up to her neck. She loosened into his hold. He was intoxicating. His warm breath on her skin felt like a climate she never wished to leave.  
  
"Haley," he whispered again. Apparently, he was trying to get her attention.  
  
"Maybe you should stop touching me if you want me to pay attention," she spoke distractedly before she even realized what she was saying. She blushed furiously once she recognized the weight and meaning of those words.  
  
He just smiled. Pulling back for a minute to look at her. "Who was on the phone?" he finally asked.  
  
"Would you believe a telemarketer?" She cocked one eyebrow in mock disbelief. "I mean, it's 6:30 in the morning. How dare they! I, for one, am outraged."  
  
"Haley," he said shaking his head but smiling.  
  
She looked into his eyes, begging him not to let the words ruin the moment. "It was your father."  
  
"Oh." That was all.  
  
She was nervous, and the thing that came natural to her during these moments was to ramble. "He was just calling to check up on you. Ask if you were ok. And then he just hung up. Not one to mince words, is h..."  
  
He silenced her with a soft finger to her lips. "Haley," he sighed, "what would I do without you?" It was a real comment, full of meaning and intent. But right now wasn't a serious moment. She didn't want that. She sought after fun. And there was definitely a sure-fire way to have fun right now.  
  
She smiled wickedly. "Hmm. I don't know," she pondered aloud, "but I know what you can do with me," she finished slowly dipping her head towards his. They kissed for what felt like hours, taking their time to explore everything just as they had last night. Perhaps, a little less rushed though, she thought. They had time.  
  
She felt him pull back slightly. Her lips felt vulnerable without his, but she tried hard to push that thought away and concentrate on his voice. He started somberly, "You know, I still have to go back there." He looked defeated, as though reality was finally setting in.  
  
She brushed the sleepy hair off his furrowed brow. "I know," she whispered, the words so close, she could feel her lips brush his, "but not right now."  
  
They had time to worry. Time to mend what could be salvaged from the tumultuous events. Time to deal with what needed to be removed or discarded. But not right now. Right now was about them, together, in a warm bed showered in the morning's first light. It was simple. It was pure. It was precisely what they both needed.  
  
She leaned forward, craving his touch as she filled the sliver of space between them. In her house full of light and promise, she captured his lips in a warm kiss.  
  
She melted into his embrace as he kissed her in return. This was right, she thought to herself right before his lips and hands and breath and self made it impossible for her to think at all. It was all right.  
  
*******************  
  
Ivan has been downgraded to a tropical storm, but unfortunately, we still have one big ole mess to clean up throughout the coming weeks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Author's Note: You know, I wrote this story a long time ago. I thought this was where it ended, but as I've been rereading it, little ideas have sparked into my mind. Should I continue it? Or should I just leave it like this? I really don't want to mess up the nice tidy ending, but...I don't know. I'll see what the feedback suggests : ) 


End file.
